MOR-94 Hammer
The MOR-94 Hammer is the standard issue sidearm used by both the USIF, the rebel group Arm of Orion, and the Arm's ally Orion's Spear. History The MOR-94 was developed when USIF Armored Infantry soldiers requested a small, portable, yet powerful back-up weapon. Early models of sidearms proved far too weak when faced with the Arm's power armor. However, the Hammer was quickly developed and shipped to USIF Armored Infantry units. After many refinements, the Hammer proved itself a very valuable and reliable sidearm. The Arm soon gained interest in the weapon and thus reverse-engineered captured MOR-94 pistols to suit their needs for a powerful sidearm. Design The MOR-94 is the newest evolution of the pistol and is preferred for its accuracy, high damage and effortless reloading. The Hammer utilizes an older firing mechanism, wherein an explosive charge is responsible for the initial release of the bullet, while rail mechanisms incorporated in the barrel aid in the bullet's lethality by further accelerating it to the lethal velocities suitable for penetrating modern power armor and shielding, as well as inflicting horrendous damage to flesh. The Hammer also incorporates a side-sliding safety switch. While the Hammer's lower muzzle velocity makes it an ineffective weapon at extreme ranges, the large .65 caliber slugs more than compensate with tremendous amounts of ballistic force. The slugs are similar to older models of ammunition, using chemical charges that propel the bullets from their cartridge casings. Upgrade Newer Hammer models retain the same basic features as the original ones, such as the rail-assisted, explosive-charge firing system and high-caliber cased rounds. However, the new Hammer has received one significant upgrade in that it now fires a tremendous .75 caliber rail-assisted slug, upgunned from its already impressive .65 caliber slug. These newer Hammer models also have an upgrade that allows them to fire in three-rounds bursts, like the SIW7 pistol. In addition, aesthetic changes have been made for both USIF and Arm of Orion Hammer pistols. In particular, the MOR-94 used by the ARM of Orion and Orion's Spear appear to be augmented with a targeting laser pointer located below the barrel. It is unclear why ARM and Spear forces added a laser-assist to the pistol, as advanced Heads-Up Display and targeting systems implanted in all models of ARM Powered Assault Armor, which are able to interface with all types of ARM and Spear weaponry, make individual laser-assisted weapons unnecessary. Gameplay The 'Hammer' In the original Section 8 would penetrate shielding and shred enemy armor within 50 meters. In-game, though one may be tempted to use another weapon other than a mere pistol, its value is proven for the few shots it takes to kill an enemy at close to medium range, along with a player's decreased reliance on the weapon's zoom function to hit a maneuverable enemy makes it a helpful close-medium range weapon. Also, the pistol doesn't suffer in damage as the shotgun does at longer ranges, making it a valuable alternate weapon. Category:Weapons Category:USIF Weapons Category:ARM Weapons